dear twolegs
by Sweet Savage
Summary: Guess what? Warriors found out about fanfiction s. They tell you their thoughts and feelings about your fanfiction s.
1. Chapter 1

**hi all! Hope u like this! I saw this in other storys and thought it would be funny. Hope u like** **it!**

Dear twoleg writers,

I am offended. You guys think I love Brokenstar. Really. He is insane and even though I am his mother, it doesn't matter. No offense, but it is stupid. I think I need child counseling with him. Even though he will try to murder me.

Really confused,

. Yellowfang

Dear mother,

You are right. I will try to murder you.

Sincerely,

Brokenstar


	2. Chapter 2

Dear twoleg writers,

Stop. Saying. I. Am. A. Kit. Machine! Do you mousebrains think I volunteered for having three litters?! I love them but that compliment from you mousebrains is a bit rude. So stop saying that. And blame dusty poo.

Really mad,

Ferncloud

...

Dear ferncloud ,

It is so not my fault you had 3 litters of kits. You wanted them. And please don't hate me I said that fern fern. I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU! COME BACK FERNY WERNY! YOUR DUSTY BABY MISSES YOU!

Really lovestruck,

Dusty wusty

...

Dear dad,

That is wrong at many levels.

Scarred for life,

Birtchfall, Hollykit, Larchkit, Shrewpaw, Spiderleg, Icecloud, and Foxleap

...

Dear dusty poo,

We can't stop laughing. And we do not send Dovewing to spy on you.

Laughing our butts off,

thunderclan


	3. Chapter 3

Dear twoleg writers,

Stop saying I am nerdy. Just because I organize the fresh kill dos not mean I am nerdy. And how do you know about my secret crush on russetfur. Did you guys force rowanclaw to tell you? He is so banished after this.

From,

Blackstar

Dear blackstar,

You mousebrain,.everyone knows about your crush. Even Russetfur.

From,

Everyone

**how do you like? Please r&r.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear twoleg writers,

Stop making new clans! Their is five clans. Deal with it. And stop marking stupid name like rainbowflash and superdupercat. They should not exist! I know, I founded thunderclan. And what in the world is starlets prophecy!

From,

Thunderstar

Dear thunderstar,

We founded the clans to.

From,

Riverstar, skystar, windstar and shadowstar


	5. Chapter 5

Dear twolegs,

Wow. You matched me with Tom's. I will never have a love fro a Tom. Maybe a she cat who is evil like me. Now leave me alone.

From scourge

Dear twolegs,

I will only love squirrelfligjt. So stop pairing me with... him.

From, Ashfur


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooooo sorry ! I hadn't been able to update in a while cause I was on vacation. Anyway enjoy.**

**Hollyleaf-Ahem**

**Me- What?**

**Jayfeather- You know what we are talking about.**

**Me- *Sigh*Ok. I don't own warriors erin hunter does.**

**Jayfeather- Was that so bad?**

**Me- You suck.**

**- Sweet Savage-**

**=======warriors=====================================================================================**

Dear Twolegs,

What is a waffle and why do I hate it? Anyways, its nice but starclan cats cant come back to life as only happened to Cinderpelt because her destnity was to become a warrior but Tigerstars plan ruined it.

from,

Firestar

Dear Twolegs,

What is a starkit? We don't name our kits Starkit, Awesomekit, Coolkit, Catkit... all of those names unless we where twolegs. And good kit names are Forestkit, Whitekit, or Sweetkit. And kits eyes aren't rainbow and all that at birth. They are usually blue.

from,

Ferncloud


	7. Chapter 7

**yolo my homeies! I am updateing again :3**

**tigerstar- hey you forgetting something?**

**me-what?**

**tigerstar-... Tell them or I slit your throat!**

**me-alright ! I don't own warriors*single tear* or starkits prophecy... Ya I'm GLAD I don't own it!**

**so now lets do this!**

Dear two legs,

I have just read starkit's propechey... I'm disgusted with you horrible people... And to make this clear bumblestripe is a tom!

very disgusted,

bluestar

...

dear twolegs,

Hiyas! I wike you so yous peoples likes me to? oh ands stay hi to butter!

from the very stupid,

starkit( I walk in and throw her out a window into a bottomless pit)

**Glads that is done... I'm happy that starkit is gone! ( looks out window to see starlit climbing out of m. Bottomless pit, with the stupid cats from stark it's prophecy coming to my house..) oh god.. I will see you... If I am not captured by starkit by then.**


End file.
